


Worth Fawning Over

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Hunter AU, M/M, Researcher!Will Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper watches as a human discovers him, but this human is nothing like the hunters he's been told about.





	

The soft sound soft the forest made Dipper smile. His ears flicked around, listening to the soft hums of fireflies and birds chirping in the distance. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his bare chest and his fur. On days like this, he felt safe. He liked to pretend there weren't hunters when it was nice like this. He liked to pretend he could run free and feel the sun on his skin, running free like the godly cervitaurs he'd always heard about in the folk tales they shared around the fire. He heard a gentle rustling in the bush beside him then, then a soft crunch of a leaf and he opened his eyes, whipping his head to see a man watching him intently. He pressed his lips into a line as his heart raced, eyes searching for any weapon. He paled when the man held a shotgun and he backed away slowly. 

"W-Wait! P-P-Please, cervitaur!" The man held his hand up, stopping the cervitaur in his tracks.

The man blinked, looking at his gun and then back at the cervitaur. He carefully leaned down, placing the gun to the floor and stood back up, hands held in front of him in an obvious show that he had no malicious intent.

"I-I mean no h-harm to you, I promise." 

Dipper huffed, one of his deer legs scraping against the dirt. He was ready to run, but watched curiously as the man fumbled through the branches of a bush to carefully walk closer. Dipper eyed the man, his eyebrows furrowing as this human looked very different from the hunters he'd been told to avoid. This man had stark blond hair that glowed a light blue under his trapper hat, and a gentle smile on his features. The man sported a heavy flannel coat over his pale skin, making Dipper raise an eyebrow. Faux fur lined the coat. Definitely different from what he was used to seeing. 

"D-Do you speak? L-Like they say you do?"

Dipper straightened himself, his tail twitching. 

"I do, yes."

The man grinned in absolute delight, making Dipper tilt his head slightly. This human was very much unlike the hunters he'd seen.

"M-My name is Will. D-Do you have a name?"

"My name is Dipper." 

The man was standing in front of him then, staring at him in awe. They were about the same height, and Dipper could guess they were about the same age, too. The man looked at his bare chest, blushing slightly as he turned to look at Dipper's deer body. His four legs shuffled a bit at the stare, his tail flicking nervously. 

"Y-You're really beautiful." 

It was Dipper's turn to blush as he hugged his arms to his chest. He cleared his throat, turning his attention to the meadow before him. 

"S-sorry. I-I've a-always wanted to meet a cervitaur a-and they always say t-that they're the most gorgeous creatures on E-Earth." Will gave a small smile his face bright red. 

"Are you a hunter?"

"Hunter?" 

Dipper nodded toward the gun on the floor several paces behind them. Will turned to look, and gave a soft 'oh' in response. He turned back, shaking his head.

"N-not me, no. I-I don't hunt, I just bring that for p-protection. I'm a-actually a researcher." 

Dipper gave the man a questioning look. 

"What are you researching that you need a gun for?"

"I research c-creatures of the f-forest. My f-family make me bring it j-just in case." 

Dipper hummed in response, giving a small nod. He wasn't sure how he felt about the way this man stared at him, like he'd just met a god. Although Dipper knew he should run, he couldn't help but feel flattered by the human's attention. He shifted as Will stared at his chest and arms, staring at the dark tattoos that marked his pale skin.

"W-what do th-those mean?"

Dipper followed the human's gaze to the triangle tattoo on his right pectoral. He unfolded his arms and let them rest against his sides.

"This is the symbol for mating. We are marked after every cycle we survive." 

Will took a step closer, staring at the markings intently. He studied every detail, blue eyes filled with curiosity and awe at the designs. Dipper shifted back, still a little weary of the human. 

"O-Oh s-sorry." Will apologized, frowning as he also took a step back to make the cervitaur feel more comfortable. "W-why the symbol for m-mating?"

"I've lived long enough to be able to find a mate." Dipper stated pridefully. 

"W-wow! T-that's pretty cool. How old are y-you?" 

"In human years, I'm 22." 

Will nodded thoughtfully, blue eyes turning to look around the clearing. It made Dipper uneasy, following the man's gaze.

"Are there o-others of you? L-like a pack?" 

Dipper snorted as he relaxed. The idea of an ambush slowly faded from his thoughts.

"I'm half-deer, not half-wolf." 

Will let out a small giggle.

"There are others, yes. Not here, though. Much farther into the forest. I just happen to like exploring these areas." 

Will's eyes widened.

"T-there are more! That's a-awesome!" Will smiled, shuffling his backpack off his shoulders and moving to sit in the ground. Dipper took several steps back, watching the man cautiously as he reached into his pack. Instead of a weapon, Will pulled out a worn red journal. Dipper relaxed visibly, carefully trotting around the human to look over Will's shoulder at the writing in the notebook. He leaned in, bending his front legs slightly to get a better view. Will had started to sketch him on the yellowed pages of the book, making him blush. It wasn't a bad sketch in the slightest, detailing everything from his fluffy brown hair that sported small flowers from his sister's flower crowns down to the white spots on his lower deer body. 

"Cervitaurs" was written neatly at the top, and Will began writing small little sentences toward the sides of the drawing of him. He read them carefully, smirking at some of them.

"We're really cool. Like, really cool. Don't forget to put that." Dipper chuckled when Will wrote his suggestions down. 

Then the human turned the page, continuing to write down notes about the cervitaur. Dipper watched him sketch out his tattoos, answering his questions about their meanings.

"So why are you researching the creatures of the forest anyway?" Dipper finally asked while Will turned back to continue detailing the picture of him.

"I-I want people to be a-aware that the creatures of the f-forest are more than the price of their f-fur and pelts." 

This really intrigued Dipper then. He'd heard of how some humans were almost like guardians to them, sometimes joining their clans in inter-species meetings. The last time he'd seen one was when he was a small fawn. He didn't remember much, but he remembered how the forest had mourned the man's passing. He wondered if this man would be the next guardian. 

Will finally gave a small smile as he closed the notebook, marking the page for later. He shifted, putting the book in his backpack before standing. Dipper straightened, watching Will curiously. 

"U-Unfortunately, my family will be expecting me to c-come home soon. But w-will you b-be here again? S-sometime soon?" Will shuffled his backpack onto his back, then began wringing his hands nervously. 

"Of course." 

"I w-would really like to s-see you again." Will blushed, turning his attention to the ground nervously. 

Dipper trotted up to the man, smiling. He thinks he remembered this was how humans said goodbye. He leaned forward, gently placing his hands on the human's jaw as he leaned in. He gently touched his lips to the human's, surprised at hearing the squeak that came from the blue-haired human. He pulled back, eyebrows raised at how the boy's face was completely flushed, his ears a bright red as well. Will began sputtering and stuttering, attempting to get a sentence out but failing miserably. Dipper tilted his head in confusion. 

"Y-y-y-y-you k-k-kissed me!" Will sputtered, blinking and staring at the ground shyly.

"Isn't that how humans say goodbye?"

Will let out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"S-s-something like t-that."

The human turned, stepping toward the edge of the clearing. He looked back at the cervitaur.

"T-tommorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Dipper smirked. 

Will smiled and waved before turning to pick up his gun and disappear into the woods. 

Dipper stared after the human, letting himself genuinely smile.

Maybe all humans weren't bad.


End file.
